


Фантасмагория

by Serpentaria



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Mystery, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentaria/pseuds/Serpentaria
Summary: Видения не оставляют тебя в покое.





	

Ты медленно втягиваешь воздух, ощущая, как раздуваются ноздри, и сжимаешь от наслаждения кулаки: какой-то из камней твоей темницы раскрошился достаточно, чтобы пропустить немного свежего морского воздуха. Неожиданный, но приятный подарок судьбы; ты кривишь губы в улыбке и думаешь, что неплохо бы получить такой же подарок в виде хорошей еды — хотя бы свежего хлеба, смешно даже думать о куске мяса.   
Цепи натягиваются, когда ты подаешься вперед, стараясь урвать побольше пахнущего солью и водорослями воздуха, и некоторое время сидишь, игнорируя резкую боль в плохо заживших плечах. Этот ветерок — как глоток свободы, которой ты не видел — ха-ха, видел, — уже много, много времени, и тебе не хочется его терять.   
Ты в очередной раз пытаешься сосчитать, хотя бы примерно, сколько ты уже прикован к этой стене. Слабое развлечение для постепенно ослабевающего без новостей ума. Если бы ты мог видеть, ты бы отмечал, когда гаснет свет. Если бы ты мог говорить, ты бы спрашивал, какое сегодня число, и рано или поздно добился бы ответа.   
Если бы ты мог встать и выйти отсюда, тебе не пришлось бы ни отмечать, ни спрашивать.  
Боль в плечах становится невыносимой, и тебе приходится откинуться назад, снова опереться спиной об стену. Гнилой воздух без примеси морского окутывает голову толстым покрывалом, ты открываешь рот и шевелишь обрубком языка, дышишь так. От боли и вскружившего голову запаха моря накатывает раньше, чем обычно. Ты заставляешь себя расслабиться, прижимаешься лицом к плечу: тебе вырезали глаза, и видеть ты не можешь, но галлюцинациям нет до этого дела; своих гостей ты видишь четко и ярко.  
Нами садится напротив тебя, снимает туфли и бросает их за спину. Под ней быстро расплывается кровавое пятно, доползает до твоих босых ступней, и ты скрючиваешься, поджимая ноги под себя.   
— Привет, — говорит она, и звук её голоса отвратительней звона цепей: у Нами насквозь пробито горло, и когда она раскрывает рот, слышно, как булькает кровь. — Как дела?   
Ты не хочешь смотреть, но ты не можешь даже зажмуриться: всё это происходит у тебя в голове. Всё это не по-настоящему, повторяешь ты про себя, когда Нами кладет тебе ладонь на щеку и заставляет повернуть голову. Она улыбается красным от крови ртом, а ты пытаешься отвести взгляд, чтобы не видеть дыру в её черепе и влажный розовый мозг.   
— Мы скучаем. По тебе и по Робин, — Нами гладит его по волосам, ласково, как никогда не делала на самом деле. — Но Робин скоро снова будет с нами, так что мы ждем только тебя.   
Вопрос «что с Робин?» так и рвется из тебя, но ты лишь сжимаешь зубы крепче: твои видения умеют читать по губам. Верить их словам нельзя — они много обещают и много лгут.   
— У Робин осталось несколько дней, — продолжает Нами, будто вопрос в самом деле прозвучал. — Мы потом тебе расскажем, как она умерла. От кого бы ты хотел услышать? А, знаю, не говори. Пусть Брук тебе споет о смерти Нико Робин.  
Нами смеется, утыкаясь лбом тебе в плечо, кусок её мозга шлепается тебе на предплечье, и ты кричишь, кричишь так громко, как может человек без языка; всё пропадает.   
Ты обмякаешь в своих цепях, когда тьма вновь обнимает со всех сторон. С той стороны решетки никто не торопится узнать, что произошло — почти все твои тюремщики глухи. Те люди, что посадили тебя сюда, боялись настолько, что им не показалось достаточным лишить тебя глаз и языка, они опасались, что даже в таком состоянии ты сможешь перетянуть кого-то на свою сторону. Ну разве не смешно?   
Ты вытягиваешь ноги и расправляешь плечи, как можешь, пережидая дурноту, а потом снова подаешься вперед и находишь лицом слабый ветерок. Становится немного легче, и, подышав, ты откидываешься обратно и начинаешь считать про себя. Больше всё равно нечем заняться.   
О словах созданной твоим воспаленным сознанием Нами ты старательно не думаешь.

Следующая галлюцинация настигает тебя, когда прежде прохладное дуновение свежего воздуха становится по-зимнему ледяным, и уже приносит не облегчение, а доставляет лишние неудобства, выстужая камни.   
— Йо-хо-хо-хо, — напевает Брук, выстукивая себе мелодию на камне: на гитаре не поиграешь, если на руке остался один палец. — Йо-хо-хо… Мы припозднились, не так ли?   
Ты стонешь сквозь зубы, когда видишь позади него Робин со вспухшей полосой кожи на шее и вывалившимся изо рта языком. Какая чушь, какая ерунда… Робин с вами в тот день не было. Робин сейчас жива, и всё у неё хорошо. Лучше бы играющее в такие вещи сознание привело к тебе Эйса, а не погибшую на глазах команду… нет, лучше бы вообще перестало.   
Робин шамкает, придерживая падающую набок голову руками:  
— Они меня повесили вчера. Больше ничего не осталось от Охары, — она выглядит бесконечно печальной, и ты ощущаешь её горечь, как свою. Хочется сказать: «Прости, я должен был защитить тебя, как обещал», но потом ты вспоминаешь, что это всё неправда и твои собственные бредни, и тебе немного легчает.   
— Остались только вы, капитан, — говорит Брук и снова напевает своё «йо-хо-хо»; пара прядок из обгоревшего афро забивается в трещины в черепе, когда он крутит головой. — Так что остальные тоже пришли.   
Ты бьешься головой об стену, силясь если не выбить из сознания привидений, то хотя бы отключиться, но добиваешься лишь того, что за истрепавшийся воротник течет кровь из разбитого затылка.   
Один за другим появляются члены твоей команды. Зоро, истыканный мечами, Нами с пробитым горлом, обожженный Усопп, разбитый на куски силой чужого фрукта Фрэнки, вспухший от морской воды Чоппер, безногий Санджи с дырой во всю грудь… Они подходят ближе, тянут руки, — те, у кого они есть, — и ты кричишь, впервые испытывая такой ужас при виде своих накама. Но когда Нами кладет ладони на твоё горло, ты успокаиваешься.  
«Вот бы это на самом деле были вы, — изображаешь ты губами. — Я бы пошел с вами куда угодно».  
— Это и есть мы, — шепчет Нами, надавливает сильнее. — Я уже говорила, балда, это не галлюцинации. Это мы, и мы пришли за тобой. Корабль и команда ждут своего капитана.   
Это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, чтобы поверить; ты обводишь взглядом свою мертвую команду и улыбаешься каждому из них, каждому из тех, что навещали тебя всё это время.   
«Тогда продолжай», — на твоё лицо возвращается та, прежняя улыбка, которую ты уже и не думал вернуть, и Нами кивает, а остальные обступают вас и кладут руки на тебя, куда дотягиваются; ты задыхаешься, не прекращая улыбаться, и умираешь, чувствуя присутствие каждого из своей команды.   
Наутро тюремщики обнаружат тело Монки Д. Луффи с разбитой головой, но тебе уже не будет до этого дела.


End file.
